


Tokyo Ghoul| YOUR story

by kaneki_kun



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneki_kun/pseuds/kaneki_kun
Summary: You have a crush on a girl, but you dont know her true identity. Your at a coffee shop with your friend hide...
Relationships: Kamishiro Rize/Brady Karter, Kirishima Touka/Brady Karter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ice and Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348615) by [manashrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manashrine/pseuds/manashrine). 



> Brady Karter is me- a better and more fittable version. i hope you like it

“CCG Base to 203”, the radio sounded off. 

“Intruders reported at the Aqua Building in the 20th Ward”. 

“Intruders believed to be Ghouls”, the radios once again supplied. 

The ghoul known as Binge Eater was in the building. Surrounded by bodies, the ghoul ate and ate and ate. 

“I want more. More. More. More!”, the ghoul moaned out. 

Only being interrupted by another ghoul cracking his fingers. 

“My, my. What a mess.”, the intruding ghoul spoke. 

“They weren’t kidding when they called you a Binge Eater”, The ghoul known as Yamori said. 

The Binge Eater dropped her prey. 

“All I wanted was to enjoy my meal. Why must you interrupt me?”, she spoke.

“You don’t know who I am, do you?”, Yamori spoke. 

The Binge Eater chuckled. 

“Of course I do. You are a miserable wretch who gets a kick out of pestering others and taking their darling. “

Yamori’s laughter filled the room. 

“I got orders from above. They’ve asked that I take you alive. However, before I do that, I don’t see the harm in taking a finger or two. Maybe an arm or a leg, or perhaps all four.", Yamori belted out with an insane look in his eyes. 

He grabbed his special weapon. 

“Surely, you wouldn’t mind”, he continued. 

The Binge Eater chuckled, “I should have known a big man like would carry a small weapon. If you think I’m going to go down easily or give up him, you’re mistaken.”

Yamori ran forward towards the Binge Eater with the intention to harm.

“Watch it, or you’ll lose more than just limbs.”, Yamori Warned. 

The two ghouls kagunes appeared. A cloud of smoke covered Yamori’s field of vision. When the smoke cleared, the Binge Eater was gone. Using the distraction, the binge eater broke the glass of the aquarium and water rushed towards Yamori. The Binge Eater jumped onto the ledge over and out of the building while taking Yamori’s special weapon away. 

Yamori looked around before realizing his special weapon was gone. 

“How dare you. Those are mine… he is mine. Give him back, you thief!”Yamori shouted angrily. 

On top of the building, there stood the naked Binge Eater. She looked at the weapon in her hand. 

“I don’t wanna play with you anymore”, she spoke. 

The Binge Eater tossed the weapon away from her. And like that, she was gone.


	2. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the coffee shop

In the 20th Ward at the coffee shop, Anteiku, three friends sat down together.

Hideyoshi Nagachika was dying with laughter and banging his hand on the table. Kaneki laughing beside You.

It’s not that funny”, You defended.

He lifted up his coffee.

“You can’t take her to a bookstore on the first date.", Hide spoke.

“I would not mind having a first date in a bookstore. That is if I could manage to get a date. “

The three friends were completely oblivious to the ears listening to them.

“See, I think it’s a good idea”, Kaneki spoke to Hide.

Hide chuckled, “don’t do it. Trust me. She’ll think your lame.”

"Hide. Be nice to Brady(me). And I didn’t know you were into men. As for you, Kaneki, do whatever you want. If you want to take her to the bookstore, take her to the bookstore.”, Kaneki say as he turns his full attention to Hide.

“I’ll take her to Big Girl for hamburgers”, Brady jumped in with a blush.

"You don't know anything about girls do you?", Hide says laughing his head off

"Who is she?", says Kaneki."Her over there?."

Kaneki points to a indigo hair colored girl.

"No! Knock it off guys." Brady says.

"Waiter!" calls Hide

"Yes?" she answers

"I want a coffee, and what is your name?" asks Hide

"T-Touka, Touka Hirishima" she says with a blush

"Are you seeing anyone?" Hide asks

She runs off screaming

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I say"If you get me kicked out ill kill you both. This is the only place I see her."

A girl walks through the front door. She has purple hair, glasses and a great body.

"Thats her" I say

"You have no chance" says Hide

"Well me and hide gotta jet" says kaneki

"Well bye guys" i say

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On a date with rize

"Well uh I live in an area where there are alot of ghoul attacks could you walk me home?" Rize asks

"Yea why not." I say

We chat until we get to her "HOUSE" 

"Its been nice knowing you Brady" says Rize as she bites my shoulder.

"Why Rize just why?" I ask

Metal beams crush her and me, but only i survive, and i get a transplant organ


	3. The New Friend

Im in the hospital for the next 3 weeks laying in bed from my injuries.

"Your friends came by, but I told them your still recovering,"says the Nurse


End file.
